


More Like Babysitter

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Oliver x Reader, Tommy x Laurel - Relationship
Series: For the Kids [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 2





	More Like Babysitter

Oliver refused to leave your side, holding your hand in the ambulance. He stroked your knuckles, hating Claire so much. “I’d take your place if I could.” He told you easily.

“I know.” You looked at him. “I really hope Logan is okay.” You swallowed back tears. “Hopefully he’s a little fighter.”

“I’m sure he is.” He stroked your hair back. “Like his mom.” He assured you. “Tommy and Laurel will stay with the kids for the night, and I’m staying with you.”

“Okay.” You said softly. “I don’t know what I’m going to tell the kids.” You sniffed. “I don’t want them to know what’s out there, or to be scared every time they aren’t with me.”

He shook his head. “We’ll figure something out. For now we need you checked out by a doctor.” He followed once they wheeled you out. However, he was stopped when they wheeled you into the back. “But she’s my girlfriend.” He tried. 

"I'm sorry, sir, you need to have a seat in the waiting room."

Oliver sighed heavily and went to find a seat. He leaned back, his leg bouncing. Pulling out his phone, he texted an update to both Laurel and Tommy.  _ She got shot in the arm, and Claire did a number on her face. Even hit her in the stomach. She's in the back now. I'm stuck in the waiting room. Worried.  _

Tommy replied first.  _ Shit. Can you use your name to get you in?  _

_ Honestly, I need a minute. I was holding it together in the ambulance for her. It was hard. _

_ Yeah. Makes sense.  _ He replied. 

Laurel text back next.  _ Need me to send anyone over for support?  _ She offered.  _ Me, Tommy, Thea?  _ She added. 

_ I’ll let you know _ . Oliver replied, just needing a minute alone. Closing his eyes, he let his head hang back. It would feel like an eternity until he could see you and find out if Logan was okay. If he didn’t get there in time, he wouldn’t forgive himself. And he would forever regret it.

* * *

Oliver was right and it felt like hours when they called him back. walking into your room, his heart clenched. You had an IV, your arm was bandaged, you were in one of those awful gowns, and your face was really starting to bruise.

You looked at him tiredly and reached for him with your uninjured arm. "Hey." You breathed. 

“Hey.” He said softly, coming to crouch by your side. “Dumb question, but how are you feeling?” 

"Sore. Tired." You sighed. "Emotional."

He nodded and kissed your hand. “Any updates on Logan?” He asked, hopeful. 

If you weren't bruised, he would have seen you blush. "I said I needed you with me for the ultrasound." 

He smiled gently. “Thank you. I’m here.” He promised. "Want me to grab a nurse?" 

You nodded. “Or you can press that button on the wall.” You motioned to where it was. 

"I like that better. No leaving you that way." He winked and stood to press the button before returning to his position. "I wish I got there sooner." 

“There was no way.” You told him. “Please don’t think like that.” You gave his hand a small squeeze.

“I’ll try.” He promised, looking up as the nurse came in. 

“Ready?” She was wheeling the machine. She gave you each a small smile when you nodded. 

Oliver helped you get into a better position, kissing your forehead lightly before she got started. He wasn't one to pray, but he was about to start. You were trembling slightly as she looked around once the wand was on you. Both you and Oliver stared at the screen.

She looked carefully. “So the baby is under some mild stress, but nothing that rest can’t fix.” She assured you, turning it up to hear his heartbeat. “Lots of bed rest for a while, okay?” She smiled as she saw both of you tearing up. "That means no sexual intercourse until your doctor clears you."

“Yeah, of course.” You agreed instantly. “Thank you so much.” You couldn't even be shy about that at the moment. You watched her go before looking at Oliver. "He's okay!"

“He’s okay.” He let some tears fall as he kissed you softly. "See? Strong like his mom."

You cried as well and smiled. “Thank you.” You said softly. "Stay with me while I sleep?"

“I’d love to.” He smiled. "I'll text Tommy and Laurel to update them, too." He kissed your forehead. "Get some sleep, beautiful."

You grew warm and held his hand as tightly as you could as you closed your eyes. 

* * *

Laurel and Tommy had distracted the kids, got them bathed, and into bed by the time they head from Oliver again. Tommy sighed in relief. “Baby is all okay.” He smiled at Laurel.

She hugged him. “I’m so glad. I was not ready if it didn’t go well.” She admitted. "She deserves a damn break." 

Tommy nodded in agreement. “I’m really glad she’s not alone either.” He put his arm around her. "Oliver damn near flew out of here when he got that call."

“I think he could love her.” She said softly. 

"I think he already does." Tommy chuckled. “I really do.” He rubbed her arm. "Never thought I'd see the day."

She chuckled. “Me, either. I really hope he keeps her happy.” She relaxed against him. "And safe."

Tommy nodded. “Super safe.” He kissed her head. "How about we get some sleep? Kids are going to be asking where she is tomorrow."

She sighed. “I don’t know what we’re going to tell them.” She glanced at him. "I don't want to  _ lie _ , but the truth…?"

He nuzzled to the pillow. “And they’re pretty smart.” He noted. "Which is great, but I have a feeling that Oliver won't want the kids in public school after this. He'll be too afraid the same will happen to them…" 

“True. I hope she agrees. They have better security.” She sighed. "That'll be a fun conversation for them." She shook her head. “A lot of changes will come out of this.” It would mean changes for everyone. "I see him asking them to stay at his house while she heals, honestly."

“She wouldn’t agree.” Tommy shook his head. "Ever."

Laurel sighed. “Maybe not.” Then again, she never saw you being with Oliver, either. She hoped you’d choose the safer route. Whatever that would be. 

* * *

“Is mom sick?” Clay asked at breakfast. He was worried, since he hasn't seen you since before school the day before. 

“Is that why she’s not home?” Maggie pouted. "Is Logan making her sick?" She gasped. 

Tommy looked at Laurel for help. “She’s resting. They had to check to make sure her and Logan were okay.” She assured them. "Hopefully they'll be home today."

Clay frowned. “What happened?” He asked. "Did she get hurt?"

“We don’t know yet.” Tommy told them, unsure what you’d tell them. "I'm sorry."

They both grew more worried and played with their cereal. "Can we stay home and wait for mommy?" Maggie asked.

“Let me see when they’re coming home okay?” She stood to call Oliver. That wasn't her call.

Maggie held her dog close to her. "I want Oliver here." She whined. 

Tommy looked at her gently. “He’s taking care of your mom.” He said softly. "And Logan."

She brightened at that. “I’m happy he is!” She smiled up at him. "Logan will love him, too!" 

“He will.” He smiled. 

* * *

Oliver answered as you were eating some scrambled eggs, slowly. "Hey, Laurel."

“Hey. So...the kids are worried. Any idea what to tell them?” She asked. “And please tell Y/N hi for me.” She added, leaning against a wall. 

Oliver quickly relayed the message. “I’m putting you on speaker.” 

“Hi, Laurel. Thanks for being with the kids.” You told her, voice tired. "I hope they're being good for you guys."

“They are.” She assured. “They’re really worried and wondered if you’re hurt and when you’re coming home.” She explained. "We didn't know what you wanted them to know."

You sighed softly. “I have no idea what to tell them. Other than lying and saying some random person attacked me.” You licked your lips, wincing. "There's no hiding the damage this time."

“And the truth will scare them.” Oliver told her gently. "They're already going to be scared. No need to make it worse." 

“Yeah. That’s what we figured.” She sighed. "Want me to bring the phone in, and you can talk to them? Maggie wants Oliver."

“Okay. I think it’ll help them calm their worries.” You agreed. "And I miss them."

She smiled and you could hear her telling them to come talk to you. “Mommy! Oliver!” Maggie said. "Did Logan make you sick, mommy?!"

“No, baby. He didn’t. Someone wasn’t very nice and hurt mommy. But me and Logan are okay.” You assured her. "Oliver and Laurel's daddy saved us!" 

She gasped. “Oliver! Are you there?” 

"Yes, I am, princess." He chuckled. "I'm not leaving your mom's side." 

“Yay! You’re my favoritist superhero now!” She told him. "Arrow is second!"

He chuckled. “Well that’s very sweet of you, Maggie. I’m honored.” He was beaming.

“Who hurt you, mom?” Clay asked once he got the phone. "Do you know them? Were they arrested?"

"They were arrested, Clay, and they're being charged. Don't worry." You told him. “That’s where Laurel’s dad came in. He’s a great cop.” You assured him. "He'll make sure that she stays in jail for a long time."

“Good. When are you coming home?” He asked. "Soon? Today?"

“I have to talk to the doctor, but I’m hoping by this afternoon.” You told him honestly. "I miss you guys." 

“We miss you, too.” Clay sniffed. “I was worried you got hurt.” He rubbed his eyes. "You weren't home when I got here."

“I’m sorry, baby. I know. I’m okay now, though. I just have to stay in bed for a few weeks.” You explained. "To keep Logan healthy." 

“Okay.” He said sadly. “I’ll help.” He promised.

“Thank you.” You smiled. "Now, you need to get on the bus, and Maggie needs to get to daycare, okay?" 

“Okay.” He sniffed again. “I love you and Logan.” 

“Me, too!” Maggie shouted. "And Oliver!!"

“I love you, too.” You smiled. 

“Same here.” Oliver assured. 

* * *

Once you'd hung up, you sniffed. “I feel so bad for them.” You sighed. 

"Since you're on bed rest, come stay with me? Or let me stay with you? At my house, everything will be taken care of." He told you. 

“I couldn’t ask that.” You sighed. "That's not me." 

“No, but it could be us.” He told you. "I'm not asking you to move in forever. Just for a few weeks until you get the clear to get off bed rest." He told you. “Please?” He kissed your knuckles.

“I really don’t know.” You rubbed your middle. "Won't that be awkward for your family? And I don't even know where you live." You told him. “Plus I’m sure it...extravagant.” You gave him a small smile. "Just stay with us?"

He sighed softly but nodded. “Okay. But I’m updating your security system.” He said firmly. 

"I don't have any to start with."

“Well. Step one then.” He nodded. "It'll give me peace of mind while I'm at work. I figure I'll work while the kids are at school and daycare, get them, and come home." 

You smiled softly. "Schools out in two weeks." 

“That’ll help.” He smiled. "Then I won't have to worry about them there."

You cuddled to him. “You’re really ready to live with us aren’t you?” You asked shyly. 

He nodded. “I really am.” He kissed your temple. "And I need to help find a place for Logan's crib. Is he going in your room for now?" 

You nodded. “That’s what I was thinking.” You agreed. "I'm thankful I have a couple years before I have to decide how to work their rooms out, or to get a bigger place." 

“We’ll figure it out when it comes to it.” He assured. “How about I go get that doctor to tell us when you’re going home?” He offered, knowing you'd rather be there. 

You nodded. “Please hurry back.” You said softly. 

* * *

Both Tommy and Laurel had made their way to work once they got the kids to school, so the apartment was empty when you got home. You were growing sore and quickly went to sit on the couch. 

“Is it okay if a friend stops by? He’s sort of my...bodyguard?” Oliver asked. “He’s bringing by the security system.” He told you.

You nodded. "Of course. Why not ask him to stay for dinner? As a thanks."

“He’ll charm you better than me.” He chuckled, typing out the message on his phone. "His name is Diggle." He told you. 

“Diggle. Sounds nice. Bodyguard you said?” You looked at him. 

“Babysitter if you ask mom.” He sat by you. "Although, I've been known to give him the slip."

You giggled. “I’m sure you have.” You smirked. "Because I've known you for months now, and I've never seen him." 

He smirked back. “Well, he can’t know all about my life.” He chuckled. “He would have teased me about my major crush on you.” 

"So, now is he gonna tease you about a girlfriend?" You blushed.

“Not in front of said girlfriend.” He smiled. He offered you his hand.

You took it and squeezed it. “Well, I trust him if you do.” You smiled, leaning on his shoulder. "Mind if I nap?"

“Not at all.” He smiled and got comfortable as well. "Would you prefer to stretch out in bed? Those hospital beds suck."

“Only if you join me.” You told him. "Be my pillow?"

“Deal.” He stood and lifted you, winking when you looked at him. "Hey, you're supposed to be resting."

“I can walk!” You giggled. "My legs didn't get shot." 

“Oh, let me dote on you.” He smiled widely and carried you to bed. "I'll set the alarm so I can get the kids." He assured you, grabbing his phone. He read over the text from Diggle. "He'll be here in a couple hours."

“Sounds perfect.” You cuddled to him once he was on the bed and closed your eyes. "Warm." You chuckled.

He smiled and held you close. “I’m glad.” He enjoyed this very much. He just hoped his duties as Arrow were limited while you needed your rest. You were top priority now but he couldn’t let the city suffer. And he didn't want you to get worried when he had to slip out at night. That wasn’t something he needed you to worry about. 

* * *

The kids were so excited to have you home but since you were napping, they had to stay quiet in the kitchen. When you came out, their faces lit up. "Mommy!" Maggie beamed.

“Hi, babies.” You smiled, worried they’d freak out on your bruises. 

Clay teared up when he saw you, coming to hug you gently. “Mom!” He sniffled. 

"I know, buddy. But Oliver has his friend coming to install security." You told him. “He’s staying for dinner so we have to be ready for him.” 

“Security sounds good.” Clay nodded quickly. "What if someone tries to get me? Or Maggie?!" He looked at his small sister. 

Oliver stood in the doorway. “That’s what the security system is for. Plus I’ll be picking you up from school and daycare for a while.” He told him. "If not me, then Tommy or Laurel."

“But what if they hurt you?” Maggie pouted. 

"Did you know I lived on an island for  _ five years _ ?" He asked, making them shake their heads. "Well, I learned how to fight on that island. Really well, actually. So you don't have to worry about me, I promise." He held out his pinky, making Maggie rush over to hook hers into it. 

She stared up at him. "Didn't you get bored on an island?"

He smiled. “I trained everyday. Kept myself busy.” He crouched. "Maybe when you're older I'll tell you a tiny bit about it. Not many people know the details, though."

“Okay!” She hugged him tightly. 


End file.
